


The Key

by iantoscoffeebean



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Jack, Dominant Jack, M/M, Sub!Ianto, submissive Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantoscoffeebean/pseuds/iantoscoffeebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven't felt so great for awhile, and plus what I expect writers block so here's this random piece</p></blockquote>





	The Key

His cheeks flushed, his hair a mess and spit dripping from the corner of his lips. He couldn't find a proper gag in the hurry he was in so he stuffed his mouth full of one of jack's socks. The taste was terrible but how he knew Jack would feel, felt wonderful. He approached him at his desk, forgetting to undress completely in his haste, his wrists cuffed together and he cradled the key in his palms to give to Jack. He left his crisp shirt and trousers on, but that just added to his excitement to know they would be torn from him instead.

It took Jack by surprise to see his boy like this, but he knew something like this would happen again. "So it's going to be one of those days, huh?" He grinned, simply leaning back in his chair.

Ianto blinked and smirked softly around the makeshift gag before he dropped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't felt so great for awhile, and plus what I expect writers block so here's this random piece


End file.
